


Glimmer

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Special [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Bad Cop starts to see a glimmer of hope.





	Glimmer

It had been a month since Emmet had found Bad Cop. The Irishman wanted to leave at first, his injuries made it so he never got very far out of the door. Emmet wouldn’t hear about it, however, going so far as to get Bad Cop whatever he needed from his home. A home that had been vandalized by Master Builders, those skulking around when Emmet pulled up in his little car a bit surprised to see him gather up whatever clothes and personal effects that weren’t destroyed. **  
**

“They need help, and it seems like I’m the only one who will.” That had been his simple reply to shocked questions. The word spread like wildfire, Bad Cop able to see two to three Master Builders watching Emmet’s house on a daily basis. It didn’t matter very much if he wasn’t sleeping from the pain medication, he was often meditating on the couch, trying so desperately to see if his brother was truly gone.

“Liam.” The name, said out of nowhere during their usually silent dinner, had Emmet pause.

“What?” Bad Cop looked away from the Special’s gaze.

“Liam…my name is Liam. Don’t call me Bad Cop anymore.” The answer was gruff and short, but Emmet was used to such a thing by now.

“Liam…I like it.” Emmet smiled that goddamn smile of his, pausing to sip some of his drink. Liam wasn’t sure how to respond, so settled for a disgruntled look as he took a bite of his food. He had no idea what possessed him to give Emmet his name, but now that it was out, he felt…better. Emmet didn’t get much out of Liam after their short conversation, but the construction worker didn’t mind as he set about cleaning up for the night. “Goodnight Liam.”

“….goodnight Emmet.” Lying down on the couch, Lim stared up at the ceiling with a frown. Why was he still being kind? Liam didn’t understand, but being hated by everyone for so long, maybe he had forgotten what a simple kindness felt like. He let out a frustrated sigh, before turning over onto his side, closing his eyes as he settled down for a restless sleep.

They snapped open a few minutes later when Liam felt him.

_Good Cop was alive._


End file.
